You Still Love Me
by kono yona usotsuki
Summary: "You love me, don't you?"


**A little ficcy dedicated to my OTP Itachi and Female Deidara...**

Man, I love the fact that I can write!

P.S: I know Dei is a guy. I just like Fem Dei more.  
P.S.S: I edited it, so it looks less crappy now ^^  
Disclaimer: Itachi and Deidara belong to Kishi

**The idea of a Female Deidara belongs to the crackhead who's writing the story.**

**^O^**

A door closed somewhere in the house. Deidara looked up from the book she was reading. Thank the heavens he was out! But she wasn't going to talk to him. No way. Grumpily, she turned back to her book.

Itachi ran a hand through his hair as he made his way to the living room. Finally, no more reports. Shutting yourself in a room with shitloads of paperwork was not something he enjoyed. _Definitely not_. Being the CEO of a big company was no walk through the park.

He entered the living room and stopped at the sight before him.  
A beautiful, clearly pregnant woman wearing a blue nightie sat on the sofa reading. Her blond hair was loosely tied into a ponytail and a few loose strands fell into her face, framing it attractively. Rays of sunlight streamed in through the window and fell on her head, making her hair shine golden. The woman looked breathtaking. That woman was his wife.

He walked right over to her and sat down next to her on the sofa, careful not to jostle her. She didn't acknowledge his presence. He sighed. He knew this was going to happen when he barricaded himself in his study hours ago, without a word to her. She had been asleep, and not wanting to wake her from her slumber, he had just slipped into his study and closed the door.

"Dei..." he called out. She didn't reply and merely turned a page.

"Dei." He repeated again, reaching out to touch her hair. She didn't give a response.

"Deidara." He called out, a little firm this time. He curled a golden strand around his finger and gave it a gentle tug.

"Hn."

"I know you're mad." His hand curved around the nape of her neck and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"That's good to know." She answered and turned another page. She knew she was being unfair to him. Running such a large company was time-consuming and challenging, but that didn't mean that he shouldn't take care of his health. Also she was peeved about the fact that it was Sunday. Who worked on a Sunday?

He tugged her closer and brushed his lips against her temple. Just a light brush, but it made her face warm. He pressed his lips to her forehead and kissed it, pushing strands out of her face and behind her ears.

She gave an exasperated sigh, obviously defeated. Uchihas could be very charming when they put their minds to it. "Did you eat?"  
"No." was his simple reply. Fingers carressed her cheek, while the other hand still held her nape captive.

Deidara frowned and tried not to snap at him. Crazy man. Didn't he care about his health? Shutting himself in the room like that without anything to eat or drink. "The last time I checked, paper doesn't have any nutritional value."

"I had water." he replied.

Sighing, she made to get up, but Itachi maneuvered her into his lap. Carefully though, there was the baby to think about. He put one arm around her waist, her stomach pressed against his strong and lean arm. He pulled her face closer.

"Itachi!" Deidara exclaimed, having a clear idea of where it was going. She pushed at his shoulders, but he ignored her.

"Hm?" He pressed his lips to her cheek.

"I know what you're doing. It isn't going to work."

She felt him smile against her cheek. His lips traveled to her earlobe and gave it a sharp nip. She jumped and gripped his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Before she could say anything, he pressed his lips into the crook of her neck and she shivered. A delicious sensation was starting to spread throughout her body.

"I like this..." he whispered, his warm breath caressing the soft skin of her neck.

"Like what?" asked Deidara, gently massaging his shoulder.

"Seeing you...like this." His hand came to rest on her hard belly and Deidara felt her cheeks warm up. "Helpless and beautiful..." His other hand came to her butt and gave it a playful squeeze. "Totally at my mercy."

"Itachi you perv!" Deidara gave him a mock glare and made to playfully swat at him. But he caught her wrist and kissed it. "Why do I put up with you?"

"You love me, don't you?"

She glanced askance at him and smiled, "Unfortunately, yes. I'm also stuck with you for all of eternity."  
"I can work with that." He brushed his lips against her soft ones and kissed her. Warm, slow and sweet.

**^O^**

**Done. Sort of AU-ish. This was a little idea that popped into my head. So I wrote it down. Vague, yes. Detailed, no. Offensive to some? Might be.**

**But then again, can't please everyone can I?**

**I repeat: I know Deidara is a guy, but I like Fem Dei more.**


End file.
